


我见过你所有的样子

by jimmoalone



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoalone/pseuds/jimmoalone
Summary: 水表cp山水时间线可能有点糊.故事都是编的, 只有一个是根据事实改编的.轻拍.





	我见过你所有的样子

    温惟秋喜欢看书。

    将<沉思录>放在床头天天看. 虽然不信神, 可他对书里的生死观很赞成--生老病死都是宇宙规律, 只要想通这一点便不畏惧死亡.

    可他想不通, 便将书读了几遍, 几十遍, 甚至上百遍... 可还是想不通.

    无辜的民众不该死, 保卫国家的战士不该死, 为国家做贡献的科学家不该死. 该死的是那群手握大权却肮脏的所谓智囊团. 尽管违背了沉思录的哲学, 可他还是这么想.

    知道胡令衍要被泼脏水的时候他有点慌, 这脏水泼到令衍, 就是泼到他自己. 全局八个人, 只有他们俩对彼此绝无二心, 不仅因为是‘忠为依兮信为裳’, 更因为他们都离不开彼此...

    当温惟秋还没有爬到最高的地方时, 脸上也没有岁月的侵蚀, 头发也乌黑得叫人羡慕. 工作中遇到了已是一方官吏的胡令衍. 令衍早年喜欢读书, 和惟秋聊到书时频现金句. 他也喜欢读书, 只不过不是令衍喜欢的现代文学, 而是古文诗经. 可他每次听胡令衍说话也不觉枯燥——他早年不爱笑, 可看胡令衍说话有时手舞足蹈夸张的样子, 忍不住笑出了声.

    胡令衍第一次看温惟秋笑得自然, 心跳慢了一拍, 未经思考脱口而出地询问:“咱们以后能经常聊天吗？” 惟秋笑意盈盈, 点头答应：“那真是我的荣幸.”

    之后胡令衍只要没有要紧事, 晚上下班就骑着自行车趁着夜色去温惟秋的住处, 给他说无关痛痒却有意思的调研趣事.

    “...一棵树长得太奇特了, 光秃秃的树干, 两根树杈和胳膊伸展开来一样, 我觉得这可以砍下来放在田里, 带上个帽子就是稻草人.” 胡令衍自己比摆出树的样子, 兴奋地看着温惟秋. 温惟秋果然笑起来, 书放在桌上不动了:“你太残忍了, 就一棵树你还想砍了. 我国水土流失就是你造成的.”“别随便给我扣帽子, 我是个行动上的矮子.”胡令衍做了个鬼脸, 逗得温惟秋笑个不停, 胡令衍受到鼓励一般把他拉起来, 将他双臂张开摆弄成那棵树的样子, 手指戳在他肩上: “你看, 有一只鸟飞来了...” 温惟秋笑他幼稚, 却没阻止他的童心.

    恍然间, 胡令衍停住了, 盯着他的脸看. 温惟秋也察觉出气氛正通往暧昧, 便放下手臂, 视线飘远了点, 清了清嗓子:“胡处长, 时间不早了, 我看我送您出门吧.”高一点的人看温惟秋又变成原来不温不火的样子, 心中一动, 又是一次不假思索:“那你笑一下.”温惟秋龇着牙笑了一下. 胡令衍来了兴致, 靠着书桌懒散地点评:“比哭难看.”闻言, 温惟秋的脸鼓成个小包子, 径自翻书. 胡令衍见那人着实可爱, 想上手戳一下那个包子, 可终究没有动. 他换了个话题:“改天我们钓鱼去怎么样?”“处长, 您是不是有点太闲了?”温惟秋一向注重礼节, 可在这位建管处副处长面前很少注意这些—温惟秋有性格, 在外人面前从来都收敛得很好, 胡令衍这个人却像利剑, 刺破他的壳, 让这小任性随意发展. 胡令衍也不生气, 反而嬉笑:“我可是比你官大, 你得听我的. 你还比我大几个月呢, 要不要我提拔提拔你呀? 来我为我干活, 当我的属下, 我定让你畅通无阻…”“打住.”温惟秋哭笑不得, 连忙伸手挡住那思维脱缰的人,“这事儿可别再说了, 传出去还以为你收了我什么礼呢. 你看我家徒四壁, 最值钱的就是这一柜子书, 你也不爱看这些.”胡令衍笑笑, 听话地闭了嘴.

    温惟秋继续看书. 胡令衍左看看右看看, 忍不住又说话:“那你跟我去钓鱼.”看书的人小小地叹气, 温顺着拒绝:“不去.”“为什么?”胡令衍弯腰凑近坐着的温惟秋, 让距离缩小到只有一尺来宽. 温惟秋微微抬头瞧见长得还算俊俏的脸, 不由自主靠向椅背, 放松地看着他:“没有为什么.”温惟秋的性格跟他的姓氏不一样, 他好动, 喜欢打球, 钓鱼这种如同打坐的事情对他来说简直是折磨, 可这毕竟是弱点, 不好让别人知道的. 胡令衍玩味地品尝这句话, 便没再追问, 直起身子走到门口—七十年代温惟秋被分的房子是平方, 地方不大, 走几步就到门口了, 胡令衍的话很轻, 可足以让温惟秋听见:“我周六早上在黄河拐弯的地方钓鱼.”

    周六温惟秋起了个大早, 把自己弄整洁, 费劲地骑着二八大杠—他身量不高, 二八对他来说有点高—去黄河边找胡令衍, 当然他不是为了去钓鱼, 他带着一本书, 他是去看书的. 他也不知道自己怎么想的, 可是都已经出来了, 就当换个环境看书吧.

    早上黄河边没什么人, 胡令衍盘着腿坐在小木板凳上, 盯着木杆发呆. 忽然听见自行车破破烂烂的声音他还想骂呢, 扭头便看见头发梳得一丝不苟的温惟秋, 背着一个小军包, 脚掂着地停车. 他很高兴, 立刻站起来, 却因长时间盘腿脚麻了, 站不住往前倒, 温惟秋见状立刻把车靠在一边的树上, 扶住胡令衍.

    胡令衍本来也不是爱说话的人, 和温惟秋在一起的时候却像嘴却像泄了洪的大坝, 话多得他自己都不敢相信.

    胡令衍靠在温惟秋身上的时候, 感觉胸口被一片温柔的东西填满了, 他顺势抱住他, 在他耳边唱<莫斯科郊外的晚上>:“我的心上人坐在我身旁, 默默看着我不作声, 我想对你讲, 但又难为情, 多少话儿留在心上…”这首歌温惟秋很熟悉, 上学的时候学校曾在大喇叭里放过这首歌, 在广播里也经常听见. 词很多, 胡令衍非挑这么暧昧的歌词唱, 温惟秋知道这人又在开玩笑, 便推了一下—这一推分寸没了, 劲使大了, 胡令衍脚本来就麻, 一个重心不稳踩滑了, 摔到了河里, 温惟秋脑子嗡的一声, 急忙脱了衣服, 只剩条平角裤就往江里跳, 往胡令衍扑腾的地方游, 待游到胡令衍身边托起他, 觉得身上很轻, 转头一看, 胡令衍一脸坏笑. 温惟秋立刻板着脸, 生气地问道:“你会游泳啊?”“会啊.”胡令衍看上去倒是很无辜. 温惟秋觉得自己真是操心太多, 就应该让他在河里泡到浮肿, 于是满脸怒气游向河岸. 胡令衍察觉到自己玩大了, 便加紧几下划到温惟秋身后, 在水里搂住那人的细腰. 温惟秋一惊, 连忙往前企图挣脱逾距的举动, 胡令衍满不在乎地说:“咱们都是男人, 抱一下不行? 我都快淹死了, 喝了好多河水…”“这里会有人的!”温惟秋态度强硬, 无奈腰上的手扣得紧, 又是身处水中, 没有施力点, 只好推胡令衍的胸口. 看男人生气还有些害羞的样子, 胡令衍又开起了玩笑, 看了一眼岸上, 装作惊恐地喊:“岸上有人!”温惟秋立刻也惊恐万分, 扭头去看, 却感觉左脸被柔软地温度轻触, 留下了河水的印子.

    他愣了, 难以置信地看着胡令衍. 胡令衍没有犹豫, 松手扶住温惟秋的脸吻上去. 温惟秋一边接受着吻一边划着水保持两个人都在水面上的姿态. 胡令衍很强势, 他感觉到了. 他没有抵抗, 慢慢闭上了眼睛任胡令衍索取.

    最后两人湿淋淋地上了岸, 凉风一吹, 温惟秋打了个喷嚏.

    胡令衍从随身携带的包里掏出毛巾递给温惟秋, 后者默默擦完了身上, 又接过胡令衍给他拍干净的衣服穿上. 整个过程两人无言, 有些尴尬. 胡令衍深知自己过了火, 便主动道歉:“对不起, 以后我再也不这样了.”温惟秋没想到他会这么说, 但此时也不知道要说什么, 微微点头, 刚来没一会儿就回去了.

    两人后来的几年都无来往. 各自过着日子, 相安无事.

    可是情难自已.

    八几年的时候胡令衍被从中央调到了偏远地区, 温惟秋刚好到当上了中办副主任. 同年随老人家去那里调研. 他们都知道对方要见面了, 早已做好准备, 只是互相寒暄而已.

    可是情难自已啊.

    温惟秋趁老爷子睡下, 深夜跑去胡令衍办公室. 他不知道胡令衍是不是在里面, 他只是想去看看跟他有关的东西. 那时的楼不高, 温惟秋发挥了自己的运动细胞, 绕过警卫爬窗子进了一楼, 用随手在路边捡的石头用投篮的劲头砸在路边一只流浪狗身边, 引得这只狗狂叫. 过去流浪狗多, 没什么人管, 这只狗叫起来, 其他的狗也跟着炸了窝, 顷刻间犬吠不绝于耳, 温惟秋躲在窗子下面默默向流浪狗表示歉意. 警卫们纷纷跑到外面去赶狗, 温惟秋趁着空挡赶紧跑到二楼, 刚好碰见只穿着衬衫在宿舍小憩的胡令衍开门. 胡令衍看见温惟秋一脸神秘地把他推进去, 他也赶紧关上门, 小声且紧张地询问:“你怎么来了? 外面是怎么回事?”“别说话.”温惟秋将胡令衍拉到行军床上, 推倒人自己趴在他身上, 什么也不做就这么趴着. 他闭上眼睛, 觉得人真实在自己身边, 无比安心. 胡令衍开始愣了一下, 随即反应过来, 但也只是搂了搂温惟秋, 并没有进一步动作. 言必信, 行必果, 这是温惟秋教他的, 他也用这句作为为人准则, 当年说的话, 他不会食言.

    温惟秋抱够了, 坐起来说:“谢谢.”胡令衍也坐起来, 摇摇头:“不客气.”多年未见, 温惟秋发觉胡令衍好像沉默了许多, 两人独处的时光也不知道要说什么了. 温惟秋抿嘴想了一会儿, 慢慢开口:“最近怎么样?”有那么一会儿, 温惟秋以为自己得不到回答了, 拍拍手起身. 胡令衍这才出声:“不是很容易.”惟秋回头看他黑暗里的轮廓, 下定决心一般说:“其实, 言必信这句话, 也是要分场合的.”黑暗里的胡令衍动了动, 语气像是燃起了烈焰:“你有多长时间?”“四点半就要回去.”两人的默契好似从刚见面就形成了无比坚固的连结, 仿佛是神刻意捏出这两个拼在一起严丝合缝的人. 士为知己者用, 现在的胡令衍和温惟秋毫不怀疑, 如果他们中的一个人不在了, 另一方将无法继续奋斗.

    温存过后, 胡令衍看了看放在地上的手表, 四点二十. 温惟秋浑身被要得疼, 但他没说话, 珍惜这来之不易的时光. 他们聊到了自己的夫人们, 歉疚, 可…

    情难自已.

    他们都有意识, 这应该是第一次, 也是最后一次这样了. 临走前, 胡令衍告诉他:“如果我们能一起走得更远, 记住你一定在我的保护之下. 如果我在你之下, 那么我将誓死保护你.”

    他们对国家忠诚, 对彼此忠诚.

    成为了一国之首之后, 胡令衍不再读书, 他不能让别人知道他的喜好和弱点. 但是他记得自己说过的话, 使用自己的权利保护温惟秋.

    十年之末, 从来不干涉军事的温惟秋在会上说这样的话:“军队必须严格服从党的领导.”这是和胡令衍通过气的. 他知道有人要害他, 他得像胡令衍保护自己一样保护他. 他告诉胡令衍, 这事不用他管, 他会解决. 胡令衍握了握他的手, 没有拒绝.

    一日胡令衍听见温惟秋在给别人打电话, 他表情严肃, 不苟言笑:“…把东西给我, 我帮你给习昀.”胡令衍知道这一定是‘党指挥枪’的事, 但是答应了不插手, 那就真的不插手了.

    十年结束, 他们各自归隐.

    十三年时, 想泼脏水的人被双规, 他们松了口气.

    当年做的一切都是值得的. 无论后世如何议论, 他们无愧于心.

    苟利国家生死以, 岂因祸福避趋之.

    知我罪我, 其惟春秋.

    胡令衍和温惟秋相伴一生, 彼此牵挂, 可真的退休了, 又不联系了, 偶然开会他们才聚在一起, 谈古论今, 胡令衍一如当初的小伙子, 跟温惟秋分享着自己遇到的事情, 温惟秋依然微笑着听他说.

   END


End file.
